wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter PvE guide
Things Hunters want Non-Hunters to Know * Melee classes shouldn't try to compete with us at ranged combat; Warriors should be building rage and managing aggro, not plinking at mobs with bows or guns. Rogues should be building up combos and delivering finishing moves, not throwing knives. * Not all Hunters lack pet control. Some of us take quite a bit of pride in our ability to keep our pets out of trouble. Don't limit us and make us dismiss our pets just because you've worked with bad hunters in the past. Asking us to dismiss our pets is like asking a Rogue to put away one of his daggers or asking a Warlock to not use DoTs. * We don't all consider our pets expendable; they lose happiness when they get killed, and it can take a lot of feeding to get them back up to full efficiency (not to mention roughly half of our mana bar). We'll sacrifice the pet if necessary, but we'd rather not have to (unlike Warlock pets, our pets dying actually cost us money in the form of food and mana drinks). * Let us use our tracking abilities to see what's around before starting another fight (yes, we can see just about everything in the next room from the other side of the wall). If we say there's a patrol coming, don't go forward and draw aggro. * Healers -- If our pet is tanking heal the pet when they need it. If the pet dies, you are very likely to get the aggro, and you don't want that. If we use our pet to pull a mob off of you, it is nice to at least toss it a renew. * On the flip side of the coin, if our pet is just doing damage and not tanking, save your healing for the other party members, unless nobody's getting hurt and you just have a plethora of available mana. * When using the Perfect Zone of Ultimate Safety tactic, if a pull goes bad, feign death fails and huge numbers of mobs swarm the hunter, do not (repeat DO NOT) help the hunter (this includes healing). Let him die. The whole point of the PZoUS is that if the pull goes bad, the worst that happens is that the hunter dies and is resurrected. If, however, you engage the mobs, after killing the hunter they will go after you instead of returning to where they came from, thus completely defeating the purpose of the PZoUS. * Traps are a valuable form of crowd control and can be used against all mob types (there are a few exceptions, such as most water elementals), assuming it's not resisted. Please don't break the ice. If you want to trap a specific mob in a group it's best to pull that mob first, generally the other mobs in the group wait a second to start moving towards the party. * Feign Death can, and often is resisted by mobs at our level and higher, especially if there are many mobs and the hunter has no points in Improved Feign Death, which he usually doesn't. Believe us when we say that we need a heal or a rez. Another note on Feign Death, it has a cooldown and we can't simply spam it. * When Feign Death works, we can wipe all aggro from ourselves allowing a tank to take it. This is why hunters should pull, if the pull goes wrong, we can abort it. * While it's true that melee weapons see more use by melee classes, it's also true that we contributed to the group that caused that weapon to drop, and as such if we want a fair shot at rolling for it, it isn't polite to tell us we can't. A weapon having the combination of +Agility/+AP on it, and especially if it also has intellect or mp5, is typically intended for a hunter. * We do use mana as well, and we are generally much worse at DPS without it, so give us a chance to get our mana back too. An Arcane Intellect and some conjured water are nice as well. * Misdirection is a spell that puts all the aggro generated by the next three shots after applying it on the target the misdirection spell was applied to, this combined with longer range makes hunter pulling (especially of bosses) an even better option. Keep in mind it has a two-minute cooldown, though. Things Non-Hunters want Hunters to Know * Whatever you do, please be careful with multishot. Don't use it to pull, and don't use it around crowd control unless you are absolutely sure one of your shots will not break it. Hunters who do are despised by the rest of the community. Multishot pulling can be done if you know 100% for sure what mobs will be coming towards the party. Multishot combined with misdirection puts all the aggro from the three shots on the target misdirection was applied to. * Accidents are inevitable, forgiveness is divine. Know how to control your pet, when to put it away and when to get it off the mob a priest or mage is trying to polymorph or shackle. * Hunters who know how and when to use their traps are admired by all. * Do not run away if you get aggro. The more the tank has to chase the mob the longer it takes to get the aggro off you. Either feign death or run to the tank! * Remember to always check your ammo before going to instance or raid. Hunters are not a melee class, and without ammo you are next to useless. * Make sure to let your party or raid know when you are feigning death and when it is resisted. Set up macros and put them on your action bar. * Do not draw aggro and feign death at the last moment. No one enjoys chasing a mob as it targets a hunter, then chasing it back as it targets someone quite a distance away. Things Hunters want new Hunters to Know * Take good care of what your pet does, especially when you're in a group. Nobody wants to see some aggressive pet run into the next mob group while the healer is oom. Aggressive mode can lead to a lot of trouble, defensive or even passive is far better. Note that the routefinding is not perfect, so jumping down a hole in an instance and having the pet just follow you might be a rather dumb idea. In instance groups, your pet will often have the lowest healing priority, so be prepared to cast "mend pet" or use a bandage, even if there's a healer in the group. Always carry enough food for the pet with you. Stocking up on food is nearly as important as stocking up on ammo. * Map a keybinding to both pet attack and passive. This way if for some reason your pet is going after the wrong mob (tab targeting is somewhat less than optimal), taking a bad path due to weird pathing and will aggro mobs etc you can call it back at a moment's notice. Mapping a key to pet attack simply makes sending your pet in more convenient. * Remember that you can reduce or even reset your aggro, e.g. using Feign Death. This might upset the healer for a second, but on the long run makes his or her job easier. Another note on this is when you Feign Death in a group, watch where the mob goes, if it heads for the healer, send your pet after it, jump up and pull it off the healer. If for whatever reason the mob simply will not get off the healer, run up to it and drop a freeze trap at its feet. * Note that Feign Death can save you some repair costs, if your group has a wipe. However, if there's still a chance that the group can win the battle, you should get up and return to combat, even at the risk of dying. Giving up too early leads to a bad reputation. * Even though this one now is somewhat true for all classes... If you get the opportunity to roll for an item, think about its usefulness for you, and if it might not be more useful for some other group member. Note that the ability to use a weapon is not a sufficient reason to roll on it, so please take a look at the stat boni of the weapon. The "Hunter Weapon" joke exists for a reason. * There are no melee hunters, really (we REALLY mean this, 'melee' hunters are only deluding themselves). edit by Dragonsorb1: :D That crazy "Melee hunter" build I once posted eslewhere on the wiki had some method to it. I've been seeing some rather disturbing post on the US WOW fourm of people trying to melee spec their hunters! The whole point of posting my build in particular in the first place was to draw some WOWwiki dev attention to this subject, then, obviously, having it on speedy delete(why waste the space on any website when the poster wont be looking back to it ever?) In other words; Method to my madness. * Do not multi-shot around crowd controlled mobs. General tips Rogue Let your pet tank and hold aggro as much as possible. This allows the Rogue to build combo points and unload DPS. Warrior Use your pet as an off-tank if you get adds. Otherwise, just add your pet to the attack with Growl disabled. If the Warrior needs a heal, use Concussive Shot to distract the mob and use a bandage on the Warrior. Priest Let your pet tank and hold agro as much as possible. If the priest gets agro, use Distracting Shot to take aggro onto yourself - you can take it better than they can. Following Distracting Shot with Concussive Shot is a little intensive but gets the mob off the healer and into the open where it can be taken away. Placing a Freezing Trap in front of your priest will freeze the first enemy that aggros to the Priest, giving your group time to gain aggro on the mob and pull it off the Priest. Mage Let your pet tank and hold aggro as much as possible. Let the mage Polymorph any adds (if humanoid). An Ice mage with Chill and Ice area of effect spells will benefit from your use of Volley and Multishot to take down the mobs faster. Laying a Frost Trap or Freezing Trap will also slow down the mobs. Druid If Healer Druid, see priest. If Feral Druid, see Rogue or Warrior sections. Shaman See Druid section. Paladin If Healer Paladin, let pet tank and Paladin off-tank and heal. If Protection or Retri Paladin, see Warrior section. Warlock See Mage section. Ask the Warlock to use his Imp for the stamina buff. ''-Will have to disagree, never try to tell anyone how to play their class. Instead, ask why they are not using it.'' - Also disagree, if it's only the two of you a Voidwalker or Succubus might be more useful. How about coordinating pets so that one of your pets can tank while the other does DPS? Category:Hunters